The Demon Lord to Vampire Zero: The Fairy Tale War
by SSJ2 Future Gohan
Summary: [REBOOT of Demon Hero and Vampire] A young human teenager named Tsukune Aono, unsuspectingly gets himself enrolled in a school for monsters; but little did he know that his life was about to be turned upside down as he finds himself thrust into a war between youkai and humanity; the Fairy Tale War. Will he be remembered as a nobody or will he go down in history as a legend?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue. Not like you're going to get a whole lot of anything from me anyway, lol.

Let's also get some things out of the way: this takes place in the world of Strangereal. The Youkai World is as everyone should remember it; however the human world is much different, as are the settings. If you want a map, I'd suggest googling 'Strangereal Ace Combat'. However, here's some basic information:

 **Osean Continent** :

Federation of Osea (OTL United States) [North Ceres Treaty Organization (NCTO) - OTL NATO]

Republic of Ustio (OTL Poland/Switzerland) [NCTO]

Kingdom of Sapin (OTL Spain) [NCTO]

Federal Republic of Belka (OTL Germany)

Federal Republic of Aurelia (OTL Brazil)

Democratic Republic of Leseath (OTL Argentina)

Democratic Federation of Wellow (OTL Denmark)

Republic of Recta (OTL Czech Republic) [NCTO]

Republic of Wielvakia (OTL Slovakia) [NCTO]

Republic of Gebet (OTL Slovenia) [NCTO]

Republic of Ratio (OTL Italy) [NCTO]

Republic of Fato (OTL Georgia) [NCTO]

Republic of Nordlands (OTL Netherlands) [NCTO]

 **Anean Continent** :

Republic of Emmeria (OTL Canada) [NCTO]

Federal Republic of Estovakia (OTL Romania) [Cinigrad Pact - Until 2013 after Eastern Faction victory and never rejoined after Emmeria-Estovakia War)

Kingdom of Nordennavic (OTL Sweden/Norway)

 **Verusan Continent** :

Union of Republics of Yuktobania (OTL Soviet Union) [Cinigrad Pact]

People's Republic of Kaluga (OTL Ukraine) [Cinigrad Pact]

People's Republic of Romny (OTL Belarus) [Cinigrad Pact]

People's Republic of Valga (OTL Kazakhstan) [Cinigrad Pact]

People's Republic of Verusa (OTL China/Mongolia)

Republic of Clavis (OTL Latvia) [NCTO]

Sotoa Republic (OTL Africa)

 **Usean Continent** :

Federal Republic of Erusea (OTL France/Austria/Hungary)

Republic of San Salvacion (OTL Mexico)

Federation of Central Usea (FCU - OTL Australia/New Zealand/Phillipines/Japan) [Independant States Allied Forces (ISAF) - OTL EU; NCTO)

United Kingdom of North Point (OTL UK) [ISAF; NCTO]

Amber Republic (OTL Belgium) [ISAF]

Republic of Ugellas (OTL Greece) [ISAF]

Republic of Delarus (OTL Macedonia) [ISAF]

A/N: After some careful consideration (and many requests), I have decided to do a remake of my old story, _'Demon Hero and Vampire'_. I felt that, a lot of time has passed and that this story, while well-received; is severely off the rails in terms of not following the R+V canon. I didn't like some of the characterizations of many characters I had in it, and even more so now after the R+V manga was completed some time ago. Additionally, I feel that I can do a much better job of writing it now. So, in the immortal words of Solo Wing Pixy: "Time to dive into the fireworks..."

\- SSJ2 Future Gohan

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
" _This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
 **This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue - The Legend of the Demon Lord

 _August 3, 2003, Somewhere near the disputed border between Delarus and Erusea on the Usean continent…_

I hurriedly rushed through the patch of warzone that was littered all over with craters, fires and constant gunfire being led by an ISAF partisan as we ran up the stairs up a dilapidated boarding house covered with bullet holes. I could still smell the lingering scent of charred buildings reduced to nothing but cinder and ash. Even more horrifying was the smell of the dead partisans and invading Erusian troops.

I was immediately jolted back into the present as I felt myself fall back down the stairs as the entirety of the ground shook. The Erusians were pressing their attack on the Delarusian town and shelling it with heavy artillery bombardments from the recently captured Stonehenge Turret Network and air strikes. I could see more explosions outside, so much destruction, desolation, and death... Quickly, I brushed myself off as the man that guided me in lifted me back into my feet as I thanked him and led me back up the stairs carefully, sidestepping the newly formed hole in the stairwell.

"Goddamn Erusians! They're trying to shell this town flat until there's nothing left...Hey Larry, got a visitor for you! Says he's a reporter doing some weird-ass documentary. He's all yours man. Hey don't forget lunch is in a few hours." The soldier called out to him as he walked out of the building and to his own post across the war-torn street. I slowly peered into the room with my camera equipment and looked over to the man he just spoke to. He had a bit of facial hair growing and was busy polishing a Kalashnikov AK-47, the most widely used and trusted battle rifle in the world, with an old rag. He also was wearing a brown leather flight jacket as he chewed on the toothpick that was in his mouth. I began to quickly set up my camera equipment, and pressing the record button as the camera display flickered on back to life as he spoke.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before someone would try to find me and ask me questions about what happened two years ago…What's your name, kid?" the man asked.

"Naota Nandaba. I'm from the Osaida island region of southern Usea, and I'm currently a student at Youkai Academy in the Youkai world. I'm doing a documentary on the Fairy Tale War for the newspaper club. I suspect you've heard of it, Mr. Foulkes, or is it still Solo Wing Pixy?" I responded to him. A small grin appeared on his face as he continued to polish his rifle but then slowly put it down as he looked over to me.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in quite some time, but yea, I went to school there too." Said Pixy as he grinned. "Say kid, how did you know where to find me? We're in the middle of bum fuck nowhere in Usea."

"One of my sources, who'd only identify herself as BlueSuccubi gave me an anonymous tip that you would most likely be in this area, since she also wanted some information of where Tsukune's whereabouts may be. I came here in hopes that you could tell me something about the Demon Lord…" I responded; I started to fear that perhaps I shouldn't have come. I quickly eyed my camera equipment and planned my escape, with any luck, my werewolf side would kick in and give me the speed I needed to escape back to the safe zone where the airport was. Of course, there was a major detail I withheld from Pixy: she was not the only one who sought Tsukune's whereabouts besides myself. I too had spoken with one Moka Akashiya, and listened to her desperate plea for my help in finding him.

" _Kurumu-chan…"_ Pixy thought to himself.

"Heh, it figures she couldn't keep a secret to save her life…Relax kid, I'm not angry at all." Pixy said reassuringly, which made me feel quite a bit better about the situation. "Hope the Erusian shelling didn't cascade you too much..."

"If you went to Youkai Academy, then I suspect you knew one Tsukune Aono; the one they call the Demon Lord. Could you tell me a bit about him? What was he like? In battle? In his private life? What were he his relationships like with others? And what did people think of him?" I asked him as I pulled out my notepad and pencil, still standing. Pixy grinned at me again as he pushed a blue milk crate over to me with his right foot.

"Oh him? Yeah, I knew him...Take a seat kid. This going to take a while...You see, it happened a long while ago." Pixy said as I nodded and sat down on the milk crate, ready to take down notes of whatever this man had to say. "Did you know? There are three types of people that fight in the world: those who fight for strength; those who fight for pride, and those who fight to change the tide of battle. Those are the three. And Tsukune, my fighting lead; he was a true warrior."

I heard that the great Eldritch Knight mercenary named Lars 'Larry' Foulkes; who was better known to those back in the battles he had fought in the Youkai World as Solo Wing Pixy. His name as well as his appearance had an eerie resemblance to the man who bore almost the same name as he, Larry Foulke, just off by one letter. Their nicknames however, were the exact same, one being a throwback to the latter. The biggest coincidence however, was the stories that they had to tell the world. It all started off with an anonymous tip from a woman who would only identify herself as "BlueSuccubi" via an email correspondence. This man was a colleague of the man I seek.

You see, I'm half-human, half-werewolf, so I saw the Fairy Tale War from both a monster perspective and a human one. I had asked around various people who lived through the gruesome, terrible battles and witnessed with their own eyes the one person who I was looking for: the great demon hero Tsukune Aono, the savior of Youkai Academy. I knew so very little of him, the one whom many referred to as the Demon Lord, who's story also had an eerie resemblance to the Demon Lord that flew with Larry Foulke during the Belkan War.

Two years ago, a war engulfed the Youkai World and very nearly dragged the human world into its entropy. In that war was a fighter whose blade blazed his trail across the skies and on the ground; and seemingly disappeared from history. He was a lone student and mercenary fighting under the flag of the Republic of Ustio, a member of the Allied Forces that included an alliance with the Akasha and the rest of the Three Dark Lords. His fighting style and prowess inspired both fear and admiration. He is the man I seek.

"Hey Larry! Lunch time!" yelled the same soldier from earlier.

"Hey Hans, just bring up my lunch to me, can you do that for me man?" Pixy yelled back. "Bring this reporter something to eat and drink too will ya?"

"Sure thing Larry, I'll be back in a few minutes!" the soldier below responded.

"Sorry about that kid." Pixy apologized to me as he laughed.

"It's really not a problem. So you were saying?" I said, attempting to continue my documentary and interview of this man.

I sat, listening to the story of Solo Wing Pixy and his buddy the Demon Lord. I looked at him, giving him my full attention, hanging upon every word he spoke. If anyone knew where Tsukune could be, this man knew. Suddenly this didn't feel like much of a documentary, it felt more like a search for a lost person and everyone that knew him was depending on me to find him. So in the immortal words of Solo Wing, the curtain rises...

"Well, it was a cold and snowy day…"

The Story Continues…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this prologue and what will be the start to a brand new reboot of this story! As always, please review! Thanks!


End file.
